Helian
Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Fire) Hit Dice: 14d8+98 (161 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 60 ft. AC: 19 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +8 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+29 Attack: Slam +20 melee (2d6+7 plus heat metal) Full Attack: 2 slams +20 melee (2d6+7 plus heat metal) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Fireball, heat metal Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fiery aura, fire immunity, cold vulnerability, SR17 Saves: Fort. +16, Ref. +11, Will +12 Abilities: Str 24, Dex 14, Con 25, Int 15, Wis 17, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +20, Concentration +24, Craft (any one) +19, Diplomacy +22, Hide +15, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (planes) +19, Listen +20, Sense Motive +20, Spot +20 Feats: Blind-Fight, Empower Spell-like Ability (fireball), Improved Grapple*, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (slam), Power Attack Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary or tribe (10-40) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Always any non-good Advancement: 15-28 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - This humanoid-shaped creature of living flame possesses a quasi-metallic bone structure, on which the bodily flames cling. It skin seems elastic and smooth, despite being composed of semi-liquid fire. It otherwise seems like a very buff humanoid with reddish-yellow skin. These creatures are born on the Elemental Plane of Fire, formed from the union of the planar fames and the soul of a deceased follower of evil and neutral deities of fire. Chant has it that the cultists of Imix, the fire archomental, also become helians after death. Although they retain their intellect and wisdom, they do not retain their personal experiences and thus, would not recognize friends, enemies or family members. Helians are organized in tribes to protect themselves, but know when to back down from overwhelming odds to ensure their survival. In the Plane of Fire, they are often persecuted by the efreeti and other fire creatures. Some have managed to find vortices out of the elemental plane into the suns of various crystal spheres, such as Realmspace. These free helians are somewhat xenophobic and often perceive spelljamming creatures as potential persecutors. They speak Ignan. COMBAT A helian usually attacks only when provoked or threatened. It seldom fights to death, preferring to live to fight the enemy another day. A helian usually attempts to cause panic among its foes with fireballs. Thereafter, it either uses slam attack or attempts to grapple a foe to subject him to its fiery aura. Fireball (Sp): A helian can conjure an empowered fireball 3/day. Caster level 14th; DC20 Reflex half. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes +4 racial bonus. Heat Metal (Su): If a helian hits a creature wearing metal armor with its slam attacks, the metal armor is affected by a heat metal spell. A magical metal armor can make a DC15 Will save to avoid being heated. The save DC is Charisma-based. Fiery Aura (Su): When a creature grapples or is grappled by a helian, it automatically takes 3d6 fire damage every round. Touching such a grappled creature automatically causes 1d6 fire damage. This fire damage can prevent a creature from being healed by magic, unless the caster makes a Concentration check (DC10 + damage dealt). Category:Outsiders